Something Unexpected
by TL-chan
Summary: Aqune's day isn't going exactly as routinely as she thought. Very slight BugueseAqune


**Something Unexpected**

It was seemingly just another average morning at Mantid's fortress. There wasn't such a concept there as rising with the sun and certainly they didn't have alarm clocks, so each morning, the inhabitants just got up whenever they did.

Aqune was usually up early. Of course, this was just a result of the fact that she wasn't allowed to get much sleep. The human girl sometimes wondered to herself whether she'd get no sleep at all if someone other than Buguese were in charge of her. Or maybe, it was Buguese's fault. Not that it really mattered. This was how things were and it was time for another routine morning. After being woken up by her body's own clock at an unnatural hour, she rubbed her eyes grogilly but quickly pulled herself up.

"Good morning Portia," she whispered to the spider beside her. Portia was still asleep, but Aqune didn't really mind. She was glad that at least someone would get their needed rest. Aqune then left her room and went out to meet with Buguese. Normally, he would show up and instruct her on what Mantid needed her to do for the day. There wasn't always something to do, often she could just spend her time chanting to the Oracle, but recently this was something she'd come to expect. However, today the meeting room was vacant.

Aqune then realized something. If Buguese was always waiting for her, then he'd have to get up even earlier than her. Just what kind of schedule did he have to follow, being Mantid's right hand man? Aqune was a bit concerned now. The fact that Buguese didn't show up meant he obviously had something very important to take care of.

"I wonder if he'd like my help," Aqune thought to herself. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but approached his room anyway. On the way there, she heard crashing sounds. Taking caution, she knocked on the door.

"Great Mantid, is that you?" Buguese asked. "If so, then I deeply apologize for my lateness.

"It's me, Buguese," stated Aqune worriedly.

"No!" Buguese yelled in horror. "Don't come in!"

"What's wrong?" Aqune asked.

"No, you of all people can't see this" Buguese responded.

"Um… alright then" said Aqune. She didn't get it, but decided it wasn't worth figuring out. If Buguese was _that _against her seeing it…

However, she then heard the breaking of glass, which got her a bit more concerned.

"Please, if there's anything I can do…" Aqune said.

"Alright" said Buguese. "Because now I'm getting desperate. What do you know about styling hair?"

"What?!" Aqune replied, very shocked to hear this. Buguese's hair always looked so well kept, so… pretty? Things made more sense to her though when the door opened. There stood Buguese, with his hair flying out in all directions. Aqune couldn't help but smile at this sight. He looked so ridiculous.

"I didn't want you to see!: shouted Buguese, looking incredibly flustered. Aqune's only response was to laugh.

"How?" she managed to say.

"I don't know!" yelled Buguese in annoyance. "When I looked in the mirror this morning, my hair was like this and I couldn't force it down to normal." It was quite noticeable to Aqune that the "mirror" was no more. It was typical of Buguese to smash it out of anger. That explained the glass breaking she had heard.

"I guess I could try to help you," said Aqune, unsure of what to do. She put her hand on his hair and tried to brush it down. However, what she pushed had just flown back up. All Aqune accomplished was changing the color of her face to red for a minute, which she hoped Buguese wouldn't notice. Seeing as how she was so close to him, it was likely that she failed at this. Regardless, Aqune proceeded to try pushing down a different strand of hair, but again it flew back up. Fortunately, she had a plan B. Maybe, her healing abilities could be of use. A blue aura appeared around the girl and sure enough, she was able to move Buguese's hair until it was perfectly straight.

"Did it work?" Buguese asked with hope.

"It did," replied Aqune.

"Finally," said Buguese with satisfaction. He turned away from Aqune and approached his mirror. However, all he saw were the assorted pieces of it. Buguese was slightly irked by this, but he knew there was really nothing he could do at the moment to fix it. "Fine then, I'll have to trust you, Aqune," he said as he turned to face her again. "Surely, you have a sense of beauty." He then reached for his hair tie to pull it up into a ponytail. "Just please don't tell anyone what you saw," Buguese added before leaving the room.

Aqune stood there for a moment, trying to grasp what just happened. She wouldn't tell anyone though, she thought to herself. Not that she'd have to time. Soon enough, Buguese would return from his talk with Mantid and she'd probably be given a job for the day. As amusing as that oddity was, it would be back to routine for her.


End file.
